


Fen’Harel Deserves No Flowers

by heysillygirl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heysillygirl/pseuds/heysillygirl
Summary: The party just recently started exploring Emprise du Lion and chanced upon a statue of The Dread Wolf. The Inquisitor, being Dalish, cannot stop old habits. Solas is reminded of what is real and what is not. And which one tastes good.A one shot. But possibly part of a greater whole.





	Fen’Harel Deserves No Flowers

It was a party of three, Kali wanted mobility so she took only Solas and Varric with her in the initial scouting of Emprise du Lion.

They passed through a small cavern near Highgrove, it was freezing cold and none of them was in the mood to talk. Kali stopped abruptly and raised a hand to signal. “Give me a few minutes.” she asked as she rummaged through her pouch.

Groans all around. Night was about to fall so the chill has gotten worse but no one can say no to the inquisitor.

Solas raised his chin and observed the wolf statue towering before them. At once he knew why Kali asked them to stop.

“I got it!” she yanked out a bunch of arbor blessings and waved it happily in the air. She wove them into a delicate crown - her fingers like clockwork, quick but with finesse. Clearly she had done this countless times before.

“Can someone fill me in on this. Why are we stopping and why is the inquisitor gleefully making a flower crown? In the middle of a damn blizzard!” Varric had the unfortunate luck of wearing the wrong armor. The mail had no sleeves, and it has been an exercise in futility trying to warm his arms.

Solas stood beside Varric and they both watched the inquisitor hum a flower crown to existence.

“The Dalish are… superstitious.” Solas offered a reply. “That wolf statue is a representation of Fen’Harel, The Dread Wolf. I believe it is custom for some Dalish clans to offer flowers when they see it. If they do not, they fear that Fen’Harel will rain misfortune on them.”

“Well okay, but who  _made_ statues of the evil wolf? If it brings misfortune, then why put it all over the Dales? I don’t get it.”

“People do strange things to appease that which they fear.” Solas shrugged. "That, and there is always merit in currying favor both from the good and the wicked."

 _Not that Fen'Harel is either._  Solas added under his breath. The truth and history of it is much more complex but Solas doubted if the child of stone truly wanted to hear it.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Kali looked at Solas, a bright smile gracing her lips. All at once, Solas felt his chest tighten, his breath caught in his throat. He wasn't prepared for the sharp intake of breath and so he coughed, rather loudly. The cold, thin air didn't help- he was coughing for a good minute or two.

"Keep it in your pants, Chuckles." Varric laughed and started walking.

 _Stop acting like a damn fool, Solas. She is just a woman. It is just a smile_. He chastised himself. But he of all people knew that Kali is not just a woman, and that smile, not simply so.

The party then moved once more with Solas lagging behind. He paused to observe the flower crown perched on The Dread Wolf’s feet. It was such a quaint reminder of what he needed to do. Of what he has been trying to put off ever since this whirlwind romance with the inquisitor started.

To Solas, the myth that Kali believed was his reality and this world, the myth. He needed to remember which is which. The more he got entangled with the inquisition, its people, and the inquisitor herself, the more it became so cumbersome to remember.

The Dread Wolf statue felt like a giant compared to him. The legend surrounding it made it feel bigger, more menacing.

_Out of reach._

The distance between the man standing and the god carved in stone seemed infinite. Overwhelming sadness suddenly washed over him.

“Vhenan? What’s wrong?”

_Ah, but why must her voice be so sweet._

Solas turned to see the inquisitor looking at him with her head tilted to the side. “None at all, I was merely admiring your craft.”

Kali smiled proudly. “Well if you want, I can make you one.”

 _You already did._ “I would much prefer to see  _you_  wear it, truth be told.” he said, picking up the flower crown.

The inquisitor blushed to the tips of her pointy ears in embarrassment and shock. “Oh stop it, you. Put it back or The Dread Wolf will curse us!”

Solas moved towards her slowly. “Fen’Harel deserves no flowers  _ma vhenan_. You, on the other hand, shame the flowers for being so beautiful.” he placed it delicately on her head.

Despite it being an obvious flattery, Kali felt a strange sense of conviction in his voice. She shook her head in protest but as soon as her lips parted to utter a reply, Solas swooped in and filled it with a deep kiss.

His hands warmed her cheeks as his tongue explored her mouth in hunger. Kali felt electric currents run through her skin. The heat was so palpable she was certain she would combust.

Solas felt her hum through the kiss. The vibration tickled his tongue. It almost drove him crazy. Why. Why must the myth taste so, so good?

A cough. Loud enough to interrupt.

Kali pulled back first. She spun around breathless, but Varric was already walking away, shaking his head and grumbling something about getting a room.

“Right. Right, we should get going.” Kali straightened herself. She glanced at Solas again and tried to stifle a giggle. She looked positively ethereal with the overcast of clouds and snow.  _This is so unfair._  Solas thought bitterly.

It wasn’t the kisses that challenged his resolve so much, it was the damn smile.

He nodded after her and she went on ahead- her ears still a bright pink.

 _This isn’t real._ His mind clicked back as it often does when he loses himself to the inquisitor. As he carried his feet through the unforgiving snow, he looked back at the statue of The Dread Wolf, wary of what was to come.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Flowers for Fen’Harel inspired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592126) by [FrankensteinsAway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsAway/pseuds/FrankensteinsAway)




End file.
